bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Beast
The Beast is an enemy clad in heavy armor and armed with a Barnstormer, Hail Fire, Shotgun (only in ''Burial at Sea''), or Volley Gun. Booker DeWitt encounters them in various places around Columbia during the course of BioShock Infinite. ''BioShock Infinite'' Unlike regular soldiers, Beasts are clad in thick, bulky blast armor and appropriately wield explosive weapons such as grenade or rocket launchers. The heavy blast armor greatly reduces all bullet, explosive, and Vigor damage, making them as difficult as the Fireman and the Zealot of the Lady. Beasts are additionally more bothersome than those aforementioned enemies because their helmets must be shot off before critical damage can be dealt, while headshots can be dealt to Firemen and Zealots of the Lady regardless of the state of their attire. Beasts are often found on levitating ships, firing down upon the player from an advantageous height. With their armored bodies, Beasts can fire RPG rounds at close quarters without taking damage. These enemies should be dispatched at a distance to facilitate avoiding rocket fire and to nail them with headshots. After their helmet is removed, strafe their rockets and aim for the head, which should quickly defeat them. If the player chooses to use Charge against the Beasts, it may take one or more hits to take them out, depending on the damage done and how much health they currently have. The simplest and most effective method of eliminating them is to use Possession; upon being released by the Vigor, they blow themselves up with their weapon by shooting at their feet, instantly killing themselves regardless of what difficulty the game is set to. Another way is knocking them off the city by using Undertow, though the player won't be able to loot them if they are disposed of this way. If you want to get in close quarters with them, Shock Jockey is amplified due to their armor, and multiple point blank headshots with a Shotgun or Hand Cannon will knock them down. There are four designs of Beasts: the ones aligned with the Founders wear a heavy, unadorned helmet similar to the 19th century bulletproof helmet popularized by Australian outlaw Ned Kelly, or alternatively one in the shape of a golden lion; a single Beast loyal to Cornelius Slate that wears the same uniform as the rest of his men but wields a Barnstormer RPG; while the Vox Populi Beasts wear a mixture of Founder helmets painted red and others made in the shape of bull heads. Vigor Effects on Beasts Stats ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Beasts return as an enemy type when Elizabeth is forced to venture back to Columbia. Now carrying Shotguns, their armor protects them from the Air Grabber's stealth attack, so the Tranquilizer Bolt would be the best option if confronted by one. Gallery Concept Art BI FounderBeast Concept.png|''Founder Beast.'' BI TheVoxBeast Concepts.png|''Vox Populi Beast.'' ''BioShock Infinite'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 14-09-07-967.png|''One of Slate's Beasts.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 14-10-03-782.png|''Slate's Beast firing an RPG.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 13-52-23-077.png|''The Founders' Beast.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 13-52-50-192.png|''The Founder Beast firing an RPG.'' BI Founders Beast.png|''The Founder Beast with the Volley Gun.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08_13-46-40-710.png|''Another version of the Founder Beast with a lion helmet.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 13-46-44-076.png|''A lion helmet-wearing Beast firing the Volley Gun.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 14-40-56-187.png|''The lion helmet Beast wielding an RPG.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 14-40-41-036.png|''The lion helmet Beast firing the RPG.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 14-37-41-642.png|''The Vox Populi's Beast armed with an RPG.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 14-45-00-673.png|''A Vox Beast armed with the Hail Fire.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 14-46-59-906.png|''Two Vox Beasts firing the Hail Fire.'' ''Clash in the Clouds'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 15-14-25-131.png|''A helmetless Founder Beast carrying the Volley Gun.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 15-14-20-132.png|''Another helmetless Founder Beast firing the Volley Gun.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 15-17-35-139.png|''The helmetless Founder Beast with an RPG.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 15-18-07-922.png|''The Founder Beast without its helmet, firing an RPG.'' Behind the Scenes *The Beast Armor seems to be at least partially inspired by actual “bullet proof” armor worn during World War 1. One Vox Populi Beast Armor is very similar to the Brewster body armor used in 1917-18."How To Bulletproof Yourself on A WWI Battlefield Friday, September 30, 2011" *The Beast is the only possessable Heavy Hitter enemy type that will commit suicide once the Vigor's effects wear off. References Category:Heavy Hitters Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Enemies